General Mechanics
The Grid System Shards of the Altar is based on a hex grid system for both Arena and ConQuest. Most actions are given a range. These specify how many hexes an action is allow to travel across to hit a target. Each of the basic ranges are further explained below. Close - Close range actions are limited to 1 hex of travel. This includes the 6 adjacent hexes and forms a 1 hex radius. This simplifies to any target without a hex between them and the attacker. Mid - Mid range actions are able to hit any target or block within a 2 block travel limit. This allows players to hit any block within a 2 hex radius. This simplifies to any target with one or less hexes between them and the attacker. Long - Long range actions are able to hit any target or block within a 3 (or greater) block travel limit. This allows players to hit any block within a 3 (or greater) hex radius. This simplifies to any target with 2 or fewer hexes between them and the attacker. Motion within the grid system costs AP. Moving to a connected hex requires a move to be used. Each player gets one move per turn. A move simply goes into the stack and is treated like any other Impulse Action. A player cannot add a Move to the stack if they have an active Move already in the stack. Moves also must be performed one hex at a time. This allows proper reaction to each ‘step’ taken. The standard grid for Arena Dueling is 7 by 7 with ‘rounded’ corners to eliminate choke points. It is shown below. In the Arena, there are more than just normal spells and actions to worry about. Players may use Summons and Traps (Equipment or Action cards that create an obstacle) to complicate the Duel for the enemy. Summoning assisting Personas or polluting the field with traps are both ways of forcing the hand of an Opponent. Zones of Play Spell Book (Grimoire) - All cards within your main deck are considered in this zone. Hand - All cards held in your hand fall under this zone. Upon playing, they move to the Arena. The Stack - All actions go onto the stack (Sometimes physically represented by a stack in the middle) Arena - All cards played into action are located here. Crypt - Cards that are destroyed or used past their length of existence go here afterward. Basic Mechanics Definitions: Player - Any living person participating in a duel or quest. Persona - All Summoned beings and players are considered Personas. Opponent - All opposing Personas are considered opponents and are subject to applicable effects to opponents. Action - Any cast Impulse or Strike, ability, attack, or move. Ability - A type of action that is performed by an Equipment or Persona. Usually called on by Keyword Using Energy and Gold Almost all cards cost energy or gold. Neither are refunded even if the action played fails. Gold is yielded every term in amounts of 5. It, unlike magic and AP, is additive and persistent turn to turn. Energy, however, resets to its default levels (set by chosen Figure) plus or minus any modifiers. Gold is used for equipment cards while AP and Mana are used for everything else. Costs paid to cast cards are paid first. Once that cost is paid, it goes onto the stack. The Stack All cards put into play go into the stack (unless noted otherwise) and go in a pile at the center of the Arena. The stack is based on a first in last out system. Once an item goes into the stack, that player may continue to play relevant cards into the stack until they decide to pass Right-of-Way (RoW). Once RoW is passed, each player, starting at the current player’s left, gains RoW. They may then play relevant cards into the stack until they decide to pass RoW. Once all players pass RoW in sequence, the stack resolves in reverse order. The Supremacy Clause All Cards, including Figure cards, overrule the Official Rules if a disagreement occurs. Usually Keywords are built into the rules as best as possible, but if contention arises and this is not the case, the card text still wins. Combat Unlike most turn-based games, combat is much less structured to behave more realistically. Outside of RoW and card type limits, almost any form of attack can occur at any time within the Main Phase (Draw and End Phases are limited to Impulse actions, though). Summons can use any ability at any time within Main Phase so long as it is not Disabled or Resting. Basic Attacks Faction cards offer players basic moves available at all times. Each move has costs to put it into play, as well as specific damage values. Direction and Sneaking Blocks can only be applied to actions that are received from the chosen direction hex, or either directly adjacent hex. Armor and Dispersion apply all the way around, but are reduced on the back 3 hex directions. Using this reduced dispersion as well as lack of blocking abilities as a means of "sneaking" allows critical strikes from behind. By depleting an opponent's ability to change direction, then following that with an attack from behind, a player can all but guarantee a hit. Focusing (Targeting) Many cards require choosing a hex, persona, player, action, or spell onto which to apply action. Focusing is the act of choosing a relevant item to perform an action. Banishing The concept of banishing is interwoven into the gameplay of Shards heavily. Whenever an action of summons is banished, it goes to the Crypt. In the event that the focus of the banish is on the stack, it does not resolve. In the event the focus was already in the arena, the focused object is sent to the Crypt, but also triggers any applicable death effects. Summons The concept of summons is a pretty straightforward mechanic in Shards. Summons inherently rely on the Hex Focusing system, with the additional requirement that the hex must be empty. Summons are considered Personas, which behave very similar to Players with the contention that they are controlled by Players. Summons are placed on the board and capable of both attacks and movement. Their health behaves like that of Players, in that it can be raised or lowered by actions and status effects, but it does not reset at the end of turns. Each turn, so long as the Summons is Active you may choose between leaving it idle, moving X hexes or attacking. All ranges, damages and tile distances will be spec-ed out on the card. Format: Dmg/Hexes/HP Active/Resting Summons, or other objects within the game will often undergo a change of status due to gameplay. In SoA they transition between the Active and Resting states. Using their basic attack, move, or certain abilities will trigger this change. The conditions of changing state are specified on the card. Resting Cards can shown by a 45 degree turn, a 180 degree turn, or by being completely flipped over. Equipment To cut it in Zerona, combatants must be the very best. Going unarmed into combat won’t help anyone, and this is especially true for those who take the role of melee combat. Each player has up to five available body slots for equipment to directly influence their attacks and abilities. They are head, chest, feet, primary hand, and secondary hand. Items that have a slot will state which one they take up. The secondary hand is restricted to less powerful weapons, shields, etc.